i will always smile
by blue minra
Summary: Kristao/no summary/ini baru prolognya..yang minat silakan mampir..
1. Chp 1,past

CHAPTER 1

(PAST)

Hidup itu adalah masa lalu,masa sekarang dan masa yang akan datang.

Ketiga hal itu akan saling berkaitan satu sama lainnya dan tak mungkin terpisahkan.

Masa lalu adalah hal yang akan menentukan kehidupan kita sekarang.

Masa yang sedang dan tengah kita jalani sekarang adalah jembatan untuk menentukan kehidupan masa masa depan itu sendiri adalah mimpi,harapan dan cita-cita yang akan selalu terbayang setiap malamnya.

Lalu bagaimana bila salah satu dari ketiga unsur tersebut justru membalikan semua fakta di atas?

Bagi namja itu,masa lalu adalah hal yang ingin dia hapus dari ingatannya,sedang masa depan,entahlah,mungkin hanya angan-angan yang sulit atau bahkan tidak dapat diraih oleh kedua tangannya.

"Seperti mengharapkan bulan yang ingin kau rengkuh dalam pekukannu."Begitulah pikirnya,dalam mencapai masa depan,cita-citanya.

Pesimiskah?ne,katakanlah namja itu seorang pesimis dalam meraih masa bisa mengatakan seperti itu,karena kalian tidak mengetahui besar luka,derita,baik secara fisik maupun psikis yang seberapa kuat,sabar serta gigihnya ia dalam menerima semua tidak tahu itu!

Namun kekuatan,kesabaran dalam menerima derita hidup itu ada batasannya.

Semua manusia memiliki batas titik kesanggupannya dalam menerima cobaan,begitu pula dengannya.

~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~

Selama lima belas tahun hidupnya,Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah mengenal apa yang dinamakan kasih sayang keluarga.

Dia,namja yang lebih mengenal perlakuan kasar dan siksaan fisik dari satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki.

Yang mengejutkan dari itu adalah,Ayahnya Mr Huang sendirilah yang memperlakukan Tao sang anak kandung bagai hewan,bahkan lebih dari hewan.

Tao yang malang hanya bisa makan bila sang ayah tidak ada dirumah,itupun dia hanya memakan makanan sisa kemarin yang sudah basi.

Tao yang disetiap malamnya harus rela disiksa oleh sang ayah tanpa alasan jelas dan logis.

Pagi harinya dia harus bekerja bagai pembantu dengan luka memar di sekujur tubuh.

Tao tau ayahnya benci dan murka pada dia karena,dialah penyebab kematian sang eomma dan jiejie.

Tao tau dia adalah anak pembawa sial,karena sang ayah selalu mengatakan itu setiap harinya diikuti dengan makian dan cacian.

Tao terima semua itu karena dia-meskipun telah diperlakukan sedemikian bejat oleh ayahnya,Tao menyayangi,mencintai keluarga satu-satunya itu.

Sampai pada suatu malam kejadian yang tak bisa di toleransinya terjadi.

Sang ayah menjualnya,untuk dijadikan pelacur!pemuas nafsu!

Tao tidak bisa menerima ,dia masih memiliki harga diri,dan harga dirinya lebih penting dari apapun.

Karena hanya itulah yang dia miliki.

~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~

Saat namja yang membeli Tao datang,dengan lantang Tao berteriak keras dan menendang si namja agar dilepaskan.

Ayahnya yang melihat itu jelas murka,ia tampar wajah manis si anak tanpa perasaan.

Hal ini sukses membuat Tao tersungkur sobek dan cairan merah mengalir di sela-sela bibir itu.

"Bawa dia!kalau perlu kau ikat saja anak tidak tau diri itu seperti anjing!"Si ayah berkata-kata tanpa mempedulikan perasaan anaknya.

Namja yang tadi sempat di tending Tao segera mengangkat paksa tubuhnya dan menyeret Tao keluar rumah.

Namun Tao tidak tinggal diam,tanpa disadari sinamja,Tao ternyata mengambil sebuah benda tajam yaitu paku yang tidak sengaja dia lihat di dekat pintu keluar.

Mata hitam kelamnya melirik hati-hati si namja,lalu tanpa aba-aba,Tao menendang tungkai kaki namja itu dengan keras,tidak cukup dengan itu sebuah pukulan cepat dilontarkannya pada ulu hati sang namja membuat namja berbadan besar tersebut jatuh kelantai dingin.

Tanpa memberikan jeda pada namja yang kini tengah berbaring dilantai Tao menusukan Paku yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu tepat pada jantung sinamja.

Rintihan kesakitan keluar dari mulut namja itu,tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena didetik berikutnya tubuh si namja telah mati,tak bernyawa.

Ayahnya memandang terkejut dan Shock dengan kejadian tersebut.

Secepat kilat ia menghampiri Tao dan'hap-tangan besarnya memilin lengan kecil Tao,membuat siempunya meringis sakit.

"Kau…apa yang telah kau lakukan sialan!kau membunuhnya hah!Dasar anak tidak tau diri!"

Tao tidak menghiraukan cacian dari ayahnya.

Entah kenapa telinganya seolah tuli dengan kata-kata itu.

"Sudah cukup lima belas tahun ini kau memperlakukanku sperti anjing,sudah cukup!aku akan bebas,tidak peduli apa yang harus ku terima sebagai imbalannya.

Aku tidak peduli."

Ayahnya hanya memilin satu tangan Tao,dan entah dari mana seringaian iblis yang kini terpampang indah di wajah polos Tao,tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya yakin,dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menempuh kehidupan yang layak.

layak sebagai manusia!

Tangan Tao yang terbebas dengan cepat memukul leher sang ayah.

kesempatan bagus karena ayahnya reflex melepaskan cengkraman dari tangan satunya.

Tidak cukup dengan itu Tao segera mundur beberapa langkah,lalu setelah jaraknya tepat dengan lihai ia melakukan tendangan berputar-kakinya tepat menendang wajah ayahnya-

Brukk..prang

Si ayah ambruk dan menubruk Guci besar yang berada di tengah-tenga ruangan.

Terlihat rembesan darah yang keluar dari kepala dan mulutnya.

"Tidak sia-sia aku belajar Wushu dan bela diri selam ini dengan diam diam"Dihampiri tubuh sang Ayah yang terbujur .Tao menatap sendu dan tetesan air mata berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya.

"Hiks..kenapa?..hiks,padahal selama ini aku selalu menuruti semua perintahmu?Hik..aku menjadi budak dan anjing setiamu…aku tidak pernah memanggilmu ayah sesuai perintahmu..hiks..tapi kenapa kau..kau tidak pernah memandangku sekali …hiks..aku hanya butuh senyum dan kasih sayangmu..hikss…apa itu sulit?bahkan bila itu hanya sebuah kebohongan..tidak mengapa..tidak mengapa…aku pasti akan menjadi anjingmu yang setia..hikss.. kau..kau justru menjualku !kau merampas apa yang menjadi hakku selama ini!"

Tao berjongkok didepan tubuh kaku sang ayah yang kini tidak bernapas.

Tangannya memegang tangan siayah,dengan lembut ia cium tangan ayahnya itu.

"Hal yang dari dulu selalu ingin kulakuakn"

"Ini yang pertama dan terakhir"Setelahnya Tao memeluk tubuh ayahnya erat,membisikan kata-kata maap,puluhan kali ditelinga ayahnya.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tao tau apa yang dilakukannya malam Ini adalah pembunuhan,dan karenanya lah dia melakukan sesutau yang tidak akan pernah disangka oleh orang lain.

Tao mengkamuflasekan adegan pembunuhan yang terjadi dirumahnya.

Dia hapus semua sidik jari yang berada di paku dan menggantikannya dengan sidik jari sang ayah.

Denagn susah payah di gesernya tubuh sinamja agar posisinya dekat dengan ayahnya.

Tao juga menghapus sidik jari yang berada di jaket sinamja.

Setelah semuanya beres Tao menghubungi sahabatnya.

satau-satunya orang yang dipercaya dan dapat membantunya.

Li Xiuan.

Ia ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada malam ini,dan meminta bantuan sahabatnya agar mau menjadi saksinya.

Xiuan yang memang tau kondisi sebenarnya Tao dengan senang hati membantu sahabatnya itu.

Tao pergi dari rumahnya menuju rumah Xiuan.

Dia yakin sebentar lagi polisi akan datang,Karena Tao menyuruh Xiuan menelepon polisi dengan nama samaran.

~OO~~O~~O~O~

Saat Tao berada dirumah Xiuan,ia menceritakan detailnya lebih jelas pada sahabatnya itu,Xiuan hanya bisa memeluk Tao erat menenangkan sahabatnya yang kini tengah terisak hebat.

Dia tau bagaimana selama ini kehidupan Tao dibawah ayahnya.

Dia juga tau bagaimana Tao menderita dan kesakitan bukan hanya dari fisik namun mental juga.

Dan apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menolong sahabatnya,bahkan bila itu harus berbohong pada para polisi sekalipun.

DRTTT DDRRRTT

Hp Tao bergetar,ia dengan tangan gemetar melihat panggilan masuk di layar.

Mencoba menghirupnya napsa panjang-panjang untuk menenangkan dan menghilangkan isaknya.

Setelah dirasa siap ia menjawab telepon tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari polisi yang kini berada dirumahnya.

Meminta Tao untuk datang karena ayahnya ditemukan tewas terbunuh.

~~`O~!O~~O~

Para polisi menyimpulkan kasus ini adalah pembunuhan yang tidak direncanakan,mereka berspekulasi bahwa sang korban terlibat pertengkaran serius dengan temannya yang berakhir pada perkelahian dan membuat keduanya tewa di tempat.

Tao sama sekali tidak di curigai,hal ini dikarenakan Xiuan yang bersaksi bahwa semenjak siang Tao berada dirumahnya dan berencana akan menginap untuk mengerjakan tugas untuk dipresentasikan lusa nanti.

Dan kasus ini ditutup dengan tersangka utama dan korban yang telah meninggal.

Tao saat itu menangis,ia menangis keras saat melihat Tubuh ayahnya dikramasi,bukan tangis atau air mata buaya,melainkan tangisan yang benar-benar adalah tangisan penyesalan dan maafnya pada sang ayah.

Dan setelah abunya di hanyutkan disungai,Tao memutuskan akan pergi meninggalkan Cina,tempat kelahirannya.

Ia tidak akan sanggup hidup di tempat ini tanpa bayang rasa bersalah dan ketakutan.

Pergi-ketempat yang cukup jauh lalu temukan kehidupan yang menyenangkan itulah tujuannya.

4 Tahun kemudian

"Mulai hari ini kalian bertiga belas akan tergabung dalam Boy band dengan nama EXO"

"Aku harap kalaian dapat saling bekerja sama dan berteman baik"

Kata-kata itu diucapkan tegasa oleh management mereka.

Ketiga belas pemuda yang dimaksud saling mengamati wajah rekan-rekannya.

"Annyeong Changyeol imnida"Seorang namka periang dengan wajah berseri serinya,memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Baekhyun imninda"

"Xiumin"

Satu persatu para member mulai memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing

"Tao"

"Oh Sehun"

"Xi luhan"  
"Jongin"  
"Kim Joon myun,panggil saja Suho"

"Do Kyungsoo,kalain bisa memanggilku D.O"

"wU yI Fan,panggil aku Kris"  
"Zhang yiking atau kalian mau memangilku apa"  
"Kim Jong Dae,Chen"  
"Luhan"

setelah semuanya memperkenalkan dirinya mereka saling menjabat tangan.

berusaha mengakrabkan diri.

Tao sendiri mulai terbiasa dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Mungkin dengan menyibukan diri,aku bisa melupakan sejenak masalaluku"Innernya dalam hati.

Tanpa di sadari Tao,Kris yang baru saja di tunjuk menjadi leader sub grup Exo M,memandangnya intens.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya,Tao membalikan tubuh dan mencari-cari-entah siapa itu.

Tap

pencariannya tidak berlangsung lama,karena ternyata orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya adalah Kris sendiri.

Keduanya saling bertatapan,seakan dunia berhenti berputar.

Tao tersenyum teramat manis pada Kris begitupun dengan Kris.

Wajahnya sedikit merona saat melihat senyum Kris mungkin Tao mulai terpanah panah asmara sang Dduijang.

**tbc**

**Yo minna san,kembali dengan Blue di episode 2 I'll always smile.  
**

**Setelah membaca riview dari chingudeul dan lumayan yang ingin cerita ini di lanjutin,jadiBlue putusin untuk buat chapter 2nya-mudahan gak terlalu ngebosenin -_-"  
**

**dan yang udah minta lanjut wajib comment oke..ha ha ha  
**

**(Ck,,bercanda kok)^.^v  
**

**Note:Chapter ini nyeritain masa lalu Tao sebelum dia gabung dengan EXO.  
**

**Terus mian ne kalau ada Typo(s).  
**

**and Gomawo buat yang udah riview XD  
**

**pleas riview ne ^_^/  
**


	2. Chapter 1 past

CHAPTER 1

(PAST)

Hidup itu adalah masa lalu,masa sekarang dan masa yang akan datang.

Ketiga hal itu akan saling berkaitan satu sama lainnya dan tak mungkin terpisahkan.

Masa lalu adalah hal yang akan menentukan kehidupan kita sekarang.

Masa yang sedang dan tengah kita jalani sekarang adalah jembatan untuk menentukan kehidupan masa masa depan itu sendiri adalah mimpi,harapan dan cita-cita yang akan selalu terbayang setiap malamnya.

Lalu bagaimana bila salah satu dari ketiga unsur tersebut justru membalikan semua fakta di atas?

Bagi namja itu,masa lalu adalah hal yang ingin dia hapus dari ingatannya,sedang masa depan,entahlah,mungkin hanya angan-angan yang sulit atau bahkan tidak dapat diraih oleh kedua tangannya.

"Seperti mengharapkan bulan yang ingin kau rengkuh dalam pekukannu."Begitulah pikirnya,dalam mencapai masa depan,cita-citanya.

Pesimiskah?ne,katakanlah namja itu seorang pesimis dalam meraih masa bisa mengatakan seperti itu,karena kalian tidak mengetahui besar luka,derita,baik secara fisik maupun psikis yang seberapa kuat,sabar serta gigihnya ia dalam menerima semua tidak tahu itu!

Namun kekuatan,kesabaran dalam menerima derita hidup itu ada batasannya.

Semua manusia memiliki batas titik kesanggupannya dalam menerima cobaan,begitu pula dengannya.

~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~

Selama lima belas tahun hidupnya,Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah mengenal apa yang dinamakan kasih sayang keluarga.

Dia,namja yang lebih mengenal perlakuan kasar dan siksaan fisik dari satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki.

Yang mengejutkan dari itu adalah,Ayahnya Mr Huang sendirilah yang memperlakukan Tao sang anak kandung bagai hewan,bahkan lebih dari hewan.

Tao yang malang hanya bisa makan bila sang ayah tidak ada dirumah,itupun dia hanya memakan makanan sisa kemarin yang sudah basi.

Tao yang disetiap malamnya harus rela disiksa oleh sang ayah tanpa alasan jelas dan logis.

Pagi harinya dia harus bekerja bagai pembantu dengan luka memar di sekujur tubuh.

Tao tau ayahnya benci dan murka pada dia karena,dialah penyebab kematian sang eomma dan jiejie.

Tao tau dia adalah anak pembawa sial,karena sang ayah selalu mengatakan itu setiap harinya diikuti dengan makian dan cacian.

Tao terima semua itu karena dia-meskipun telah diperlakukan sedemikian bejat oleh ayahnya,Tao menyayangi,mencintai keluarga satu-satunya itu.

Sampai pada suatu malam kejadian yang tak bisa di toleransinya terjadi.

Sang ayah menjualnya,untuk dijadikan pelacur!pemuas nafsu!

Tao tidak bisa menerima ,dia masih memiliki harga diri,dan harga dirinya lebih penting dari apapun.

Karena hanya itulah yang dia miliki.

~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~

Saat namja yang membeli Tao datang,dengan lantang Tao berteriak keras dan menendang si namja agar dilepaskan.

Ayahnya yang melihat itu jelas murka,ia tampar wajah manis si anak tanpa perasaan.

Hal ini sukses membuat Tao tersungkur sobek dan cairan merah mengalir di sela-sela bibir itu.

"Bawa dia!kalau perlu kau ikat saja anak tidak tau diri itu seperti anjing!"Si ayah berkata-kata tanpa mempedulikan perasaan anaknya.

Namja yang tadi sempat di tending Tao segera mengangkat paksa tubuhnya dan menyeret Tao keluar rumah.

Namun Tao tidak tinggal diam,tanpa disadari sinamja,Tao ternyata mengambil sebuah benda tajam yaitu paku yang tidak sengaja dia lihat di dekat pintu keluar.

Mata hitam kelamnya melirik hati-hati si namja,lalu tanpa aba-aba,Tao menendang tungkai kaki namja itu dengan keras,tidak cukup dengan itu sebuah pukulan cepat dilontarkannya pada ulu hati sang namja membuat namja berbadan besar tersebut jatuh kelantai dingin.

Tanpa memberikan jeda pada namja yang kini tengah berbaring dilantai Tao menusukan Paku yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu tepat pada jantung sinamja.

Rintihan kesakitan keluar dari mulut namja itu,tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena didetik berikutnya tubuh si namja telah mati,tak bernyawa.

Ayahnya memandang terkejut dan Shock dengan kejadian tersebut.

Secepat kilat ia menghampiri Tao dan'hap-tangan besarnya memilin lengan kecil Tao,membuat siempunya meringis sakit.

"Kau…apa yang telah kau lakukan sialan!kau membunuhnya hah!Dasar anak tidak tau diri!"

Tao tidak menghiraukan cacian dari ayahnya.

Entah kenapa telinganya seolah tuli dengan kata-kata itu.

"Sudah cukup lima belas tahun ini kau memperlakukanku sperti anjing,sudah cukup!aku akan bebas,tidak peduli apa yang harus ku terima sebagai imbalannya.

Aku tidak peduli."

Ayahnya hanya memilin satu tangan Tao,dan entah dari mana seringaian iblis yang kini terpampang indah di wajah polos Tao,tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya yakin,dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menempuh kehidupan yang layak.

layak sebagai manusia!

Tangan Tao yang terbebas dengan cepat memukul leher sang ayah.

kesempatan bagus karena ayahnya reflex melepaskan cengkraman dari tangan satunya.

Tidak cukup dengan itu Tao segera mundur beberapa langkah,lalu setelah jaraknya tepat dengan lihai ia melakukan tendangan berputar-kakinya tepat menendang wajah ayahnya-

Brukk..prang

Si ayah ambruk dan menubruk Guci besar yang berada di tengah-tenga ruangan.

Terlihat rembesan darah yang keluar dari kepala dan mulutnya.

"Tidak sia-sia aku belajar Wushu dan bela diri selam ini dengan diam diam"Dihampiri tubuh sang Ayah yang terbujur .Tao menatap sendu dan tetesan air mata berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya.

"Hiks..kenapa?..hiks,padahal selama ini aku selalu menuruti semua perintahmu?Hik..aku menjadi budak dan anjing setiamu…aku tidak pernah memanggilmu ayah sesuai perintahmu..hiks..tapi kenapa kau..kau tidak pernah memandangku sekali …hiks..aku hanya butuh senyum dan kasih sayangmu..hikss…apa itu sulit?bahkan bila itu hanya sebuah kebohongan..tidak mengapa..tidak mengapa…aku pasti akan menjadi anjingmu yang setia..hikss.. kau..kau justru menjualku !kau merampas apa yang menjadi hakku selama ini!"

Tao berjongkok didepan tubuh kaku sang ayah yang kini tidak bernapas.

Tangannya memegang tangan siayah,dengan lembut ia cium tangan ayahnya itu.

"Hal yang dari dulu selalu ingin kulakuakn"

"Ini yang pertama dan terakhir"Setelahnya Tao memeluk tubuh ayahnya erat,membisikan kata-kata maap,puluhan kali ditelinga ayahnya.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tao tau apa yang dilakukannya malam Ini adalah pembunuhan,dan karenanya lah dia melakukan sesutau yang tidak akan pernah disangka oleh orang lain.

Tao mengkamuflasekan adegan pembunuhan yang terjadi dirumahnya.

Dia hapus semua sidik jari yang berada di paku dan menggantikannya dengan sidik jari sang ayah.

Denagn susah payah di gesernya tubuh sinamja agar posisinya dekat dengan ayahnya.

Tao juga menghapus sidik jari yang berada di jaket sinamja.

Setelah semuanya beres Tao menghubungi sahabatnya.

satau-satunya orang yang dipercaya dan dapat membantunya.

Li Xiuan.

Ia ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada malam ini,dan meminta bantuan sahabatnya agar mau menjadi saksinya.

Xiuan yang memang tau kondisi sebenarnya Tao dengan senang hati membantu sahabatnya itu.

Tao pergi dari rumahnya menuju rumah Xiuan.

Dia yakin sebentar lagi polisi akan datang,Karena Tao menyuruh Xiuan menelepon polisi dengan nama samaran.

~OO~~O~~O~O~

Saat Tao berada dirumah Xiuan,ia menceritakan detailnya lebih jelas pada sahabatnya itu,Xiuan hanya bisa memeluk Tao erat menenangkan sahabatnya yang kini tengah terisak hebat.

Dia tau bagaimana selama ini kehidupan Tao dibawah ayahnya.

Dia juga tau bagaimana Tao menderita dan kesakitan bukan hanya dari fisik namun mental juga.

Dan apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menolong sahabatnya,bahkan bila itu harus berbohong pada para polisi sekalipun.

DRTTT DDRRRTT

Hp Tao bergetar,ia dengan tangan gemetar melihat panggilan masuk di layar.

Mencoba menghirupnya napsa panjang-panjang untuk menenangkan dan menghilangkan isaknya.

Setelah dirasa siap ia menjawab telepon tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari polisi yang kini berada dirumahnya.

Meminta Tao untuk datang karena ayahnya ditemukan tewas terbunuh.

~~`O~!O~~O~

Para polisi menyimpulkan kasus ini adalah pembunuhan yang tidak direncanakan,mereka berspekulasi bahwa sang korban terlibat pertengkaran serius dengan temannya yang berakhir pada perkelahian dan membuat keduanya tewa di tempat.

Tao sama sekali tidak di curigai,hal ini dikarenakan Xiuan yang bersaksi bahwa semenjak siang Tao berada dirumahnya dan berencana akan menginap untuk mengerjakan tugas untuk dipresentasikan lusa nanti.

Dan kasus ini ditutup dengan tersangka utama dan korban yang telah meninggal.

Tao saat itu menangis,ia menangis keras saat melihat Tubuh ayahnya dikramasi,bukan tangis atau air mata buaya,melainkan tangisan yang benar-benar adalah tangisan penyesalan dan maafnya pada sang ayah.

Dan setelah abunya di hanyutkan disungai,Tao memutuskan akan pergi meninggalkan Cina,tempat kelahirannya.

Ia tidak akan sanggup hidup di tempat ini tanpa bayang rasa bersalah dan ketakutan.

Pergi-ketempat yang cukup jauh lalu temukan kehidupan yang menyenangkan itulah tujuannya.

4 Tahun kemudian

"Mulai hari ini kalian bertiga belas akan tergabung dalam Boy band dengan nama EXO"

"Aku harap kalaian dapat saling bekerja sama dan berteman baik"

Kata-kata itu diucapkan tegasa oleh management mereka.

Ketiga belas pemuda yang dimaksud saling mengamati wajah rekan-rekannya.

"Annyeong Changyeol imnida"Seorang namka periang dengan wajah berseri serinya,memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Baekhyun imninda"

"Xiumin"

Satu persatu para member mulai memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing

"Tao"

"Oh Sehun"

"Xi luhan"  
"Jongin"  
"Kim Joon myun,panggil saja Suho"

"Do Kyungsoo,kalain bisa memanggilku D.O"

"wU yI Fan,panggil aku Kris"  
"Zhang yiking atau kalian mau memangilku apa"  
"Kim Jong Dae,Chen"  
"Luhan"

setelah semuanya memperkenalkan dirinya mereka saling menjabat tangan.

berusaha mengakrabkan diri.

Tao sendiri mulai terbiasa dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Mungkin dengan menyibukan diri,aku bisa melupakan sejenak masalaluku"Innernya dalam hati.

Tanpa di sadari Tao,Kris yang baru saja di tunjuk menjadi leader sub grup Exo M,memandangnya intens.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya,Tao membalikan tubuh dan mencari-cari-entah siapa itu.

Tap

pencariannya tidak berlangsung lama,karena ternyata orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya adalah Kris sendiri.

Keduanya saling bertatapan,seakan dunia berhenti berputar.

Tao tersenyum teramat manis pada Kris begitupun dengan Kris.

Wajahnya sedikit merona saat melihat senyum Kris mungkin Tao mulai terpanah panah asmara sang Dduijang.

**tbc**

**Yo minna san,kembali dengan Blue di episode 2 I'll always smile.  
**

**Setelah membaca riview dari chingudeul dan lumayan yang ingin cerita ini di lanjutin,jadiBlue putusin untuk buat chapter 2nya-mudahan gak terlalu ngebosenin -_-"  
**

**dan yang udah minta lanjut wajib comment oke..ha ha ha  
**

**(Ck,,bercanda kok)^.^v  
**

**Note:Chapter ini nyeritain masa lalu Tao sebelum dia gabung dengan EXO.  
**

**Terus mian ne kalau ada Typo(s).  
**

**and Gomawo buat yang udah riview XD  
**

**pleas riview ne ^_^/  
**


End file.
